Twilight: The Third Myth
by DJChef7
Summary: We heard the myths of vampires and werewolves, but what most don't know is the third myth. What if this third myth came to Forks? Is it friend or foe, or possibly both? rating might change
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! DJCHEF here! Made my first story on here for fan fiction! So far I think its quite cool how it was done and all. Basically it's the world of humans, werewolves and vampires. For me I favor the werewolves better than the vampires, and for good reasons too! Sorry! ;) Anyways, this story will take place during The Twilight Saga, in Forks of course, and will have the original cast to it. I haven't read the whole books myself or even seen the whole movies to this series but basically got the main point of the stories and from reading other peoples talk about it I get the whole story. A lot of it to me is kinda strange but then again that's what makes it interesting! Now for this I am adding a new character to the story. Oh, and it won't be just werewolves and vampires, there will be a new creature that is dangerous to both species. With that said I won't say anymore except that this is rated T but in case it gets a little over-board I will maybe rate it M, just a small heads up there. Let me know of any mistakes or suggestions that can be made! Thank you! Enjoy the story!**

**I do not own anything from the Twilight series! **

* * *

Prologue

The world is the same as always, not much changing. Earth, as it always has been called by Man, having the many different types of creatures both of air and sea and land. Humans always here since the early time of the world. As time passes and history is made throughout the centuries, they have scattered across the globe. Seeing many wondrous things, beautiful landscapes, countless life forms, and still discovering many other things. Humans have come to cross over many things that seem unexplainable and made up in the minds of Men.

Such things from the carvings on the wall telling of vicious mammals and giant reptiles, of old ancient books telling the many tales and stories of creatures. Especially in todays modern time they tell of a race of ape-like people that live in the tall cold mountains of the East and some in the dark forests of the West, serpent-like creatures down the murky unexplored depths of the deep-waters, even other beings from beyond this world that appear from the sky. But the most influential stories of all come from the world of the Greek and their folklore. There were two that were most well-known of the many.

The first between the two were said to be the most deadly to humans. They speak of them to be in human form that they are as pale as snow, their eyes red as wine, their skin freezing to the touch, their body structure to be stronger then rock, their strength to be that of many men, but with a thirst that they believe to be satisfied only by human blood. Vampires, "cold-ones" is also another name for them. Dangerous to mankind they would be able to have the domination over them all. Till there were those chosen from a great power that was sent among the people to help protect their kind from the cold-ones. These new creatures were considered abominations to the race of vampires.

This second group of creatures were made from the humans, still taking form of humans just as vampires but quite the opposite. They were a dark tan colored skin, their physical appearance were muscular and tall, their body heat close to being hot, but still kept their eye color as it was before. These chosen were stronger than a regular human, had great speed, and with reflexes close to those of the vampire but these three traits did not come near the level as them, in human form. That is why they were given the one advantage to help aide them when they face off the cold-ones, the power to shape-shift. Shape-shifting into the forms of wolves, giving them the name as most are familiar with…werewolves. Tall as horses and bigger than bears, they have the equal traits as their natural-enemies do, such as their strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance. With this great power to these shape-shifters they were given the responsibility to protect those of their territory and other humans when being threatened by the vampires.

These two were known for their opposite ways and features, always in clash with each other, wanting to achieve their own goals. No other race was said to be equal to either of the two.

But there one race that was once to have existed. Around the time of the prehistoric animals such as mammoths and saber tooth's there existed also the enormous reptiles that were to have once ruled the world, commonly known as dinosaurs. These reptiles were said to be the ones above all other creatures that lived upon the Earth. The most powerful of them all were the flying serpents, the size of the other dinosaurs but possessed the one thing that no other creature was able to hold: the ability to breathe out fire. They were known as dragons.

Dragons were the once most respected and powerful race than any other that lived upon the Earth. It is said that they continued to exist through the centuries and scattered across the continents. They roamed the skies, living on whatever animals they can find in the untamed wilderness to survive, and burn to ash only to those who threaten them and their race. Time again passes as this race survived the passing of ages when their number was not as vast as it once was that humans began to hunt down the dragons as a sport and a way to gain renown. Soon after this began, the race of dragons mysteriously vanished. Never to be seen or heard from again.

From then on the world goes on, changing as time goes by, becoming entirely different then it once was centuries ago. The modern time, in the present. There still existed a great majority of the vampires, mainly a group known as the Voulti keeping order amongst their kind. Werewolves still existed to protect their lands and people from the cold-ones, not as many as their once claimed to be. Both unaware of the soon events that will change everything they know. All beginning in a small place known as Forks, Washington…

* * *

**And that is my prologue for my story. Kind of long but very detailed on what is about to happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And yes it will have the original cast as the story. If anyone would like to help me with this story, you know with the characters (being some of the different characters), the pairings (not sure if its going to be the original pairings or change it a bit), or if you have any suggestions let me know! Reviews are highly appreciated, and I expect constructive criticism. I will be working on the first chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Now finally for the first chapter! WOOHOO! I know you all been waiting for it so here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as the prologue. Before I begin it I would like to say a thank you to my first 6reviewers:**

** Jutunis Sapphique**  
** Infiniti **  
**Hyvanna **  
**Mackenzie L. **  
**brankel1 **  
**amormariposaangel**

**-And a special thanks to JuStxBeLinda for helping me through the story :D your awesome bgirl!-**

**Hope to hear more from you and anyone else new. And thank you to everyone else who is taking their time to read this, its nice to know you all are taking interest to the story :D Oh I forgot to mention this in the prologue but I'll do that now. This takes place after New Moon during Eclipse and there will be changes in the story most likely, as far as pairings go in the story are still being debated. As I said your input is highly important for me to be able to make this story a great one. Without a great audience there can be no great story ;D Now without further adue, here is the first chapter… **

**I do not own anything of the Twilight series!**

* * *

Dark and still was the forest as we ran through. You would expect this place to be like that at night but it was still daylight and seemed as dark and quiet. The only thing that would be able to hear would be the chips and bark pieces of wood all around being crunched under our feet but they were very light crunches that cannot be heard that good. We made sure to travel both quickly and quietly. Good thing we newborn vampires can make journeys fast, have very light footing, and have high senses. Seems that we are so deep in the forests that we must be very close to our destination. Once we can smell the blood of them that is when we know that we have reached our goal.

Soon enough we stopped in our tracks. Not that we were taking a break for breathing because we were dead, no reason to breathe. I tried to heighten my senses to find blood but so far nothing. "I still say we shouldn't be out here. Especially without Riley knowing . He strictly told us that none of us were to venture on our own anywhere. We both could wind up dead for good!" warned the vampire next to me. I think his name was Allen… or was it Alec. Quite frankly I didn't give a damn about it. All I wanted was to have the goals that Riley had created us for to get done so we could go out on our own. Though I wasn't expecting things to be normal again, ever since that day…

-Flashback-

I was coming back from the last of my college class at night. Usually I would hitch a ride from my buddies, go out and have a few drinks and maybe crash in over their house, but today I was just wanting to get home and rest myself. My jeep was in the garage parking lot ground level since it seemed to have been raining for some time now, it looks like it will never let up.

Pulling my keys out I was about to get my car door open when I thought I heard something from behind. I whipped myself around to see what it was behind me. Nothing. My eyes scan around to see anyone or anything that could have made a noise. Just some cars were parked around and trash cans around. Noises were heard again from the side of my jeep. I walked up slowly to the corner of the car as I asked around "Hello?" but was not answered back. I lick my lips as a force of habit when they seem to go dry. Hate when I do that. As I reach that corner I was preparing myself for whoever it was. RAAAAWR! A big black cat ran past me to the other side.

I was on the ground on my butt, trying to recollect my breathe with my hand against my heart as it was beating fast from that surprise. "Alright, alright, alright, alright, just calm down now. It was just some stupid mangy cat. Nothing that should be afraid of," as I said getting back up slowly picking up my keys. Hope no one saw that. Talk about embarrassment! I'm all wet now. Ugh. "What a night," adding at the end of that with bitterness. Well at least it didn't get any worse than that. Though its weird there was no one else around walking by, usually there are.

Turning around to finally open the jeep door it felt like someone was behind me. I figured my imagination was playing tricks on me or that cat was back to scare me some more. I simply just ignored that feeling. Suddenly a tight grip on my shoulder was felt, the grip so tight I swear they were digging their fingers into me. With a yelp of pain I was thrown from where I was to the other side of the wall. I felt very light headed, and I really couldn't focus on what was going on.

Next thing I know I was being carried off of someone's back, probably my attacker. Then I was tossed to the ground, falling on my side and elbow, creating so many bruises and aches to my body. All I was able to do was lay there and curl up in pain, unaware of what was going on. I thought I heard a girls voice. Couldn't really tell. Out of nowhere I felt something pierce through my wrist and there was all this burning pain coming from it. It was as if I was on fire and burning up from the inside throughout my body. I arched back and started to jolt around and scream out as loud as I ever have done in my life. Soon it was starting to die down the pain and burning, my senses were slowly coming back to me. The last thing I heard in that room before I was taking out was from a woman I still never heard or seen before. " Welcome to our world."

-End of flash back-

That was a few weeks ago. Now I am part of a group of newborn vampires under Riley. We serve under him because he made us this way. He needed us for an important goal he has set for us. To take out a human that is part of a small clan of vampires that was said to be weaker than us from what Riley tells us. That is the reason that we are here, to destroy them. Our group is growing more and more so we are able to accomplish this goal. I wanted the job done fast, and being one of the older vampires than the rest that are joining up my abilities are stronger than the others. That is where I am now, along with this new vampire that was turned two days ago. A vampires strength is highest the minute he is created.

"We are getting close being this far in the forest. Stop your worrying we will be fine. Remember that we are stronger than they are Alec," I said trying to reassure him. "It's Allen," he replied back in an annoyed tone. "Whatever," I mumbled. "All we need is the girl and then we can be done with the clan with the rest of our group, then its job well done," I said as a smirk began to appear from my lips.

I then caught a scent. Looking towards the scented way I smelled in that scent. I pointed to the direction of the scent and he nodded. We rushed through the forest following the scent. We came upon a river, taking a look around, then the scent was from higher above the ground where the water was coming from. Then we followed it up stream. The smell seemed to get stronger as we jumped from rock to rock and dashed across the dirt and bark. 'We may actually be able to do this sooner than I expected. Wait till Riley finds out we did it on our own without the need of the others' I thought to myself. As we came more up stream the smell seemed to be different now. Slowing down we soon came to a halt.

"This is strange," I said, mostly to myself. "What is it," Allen asked. "The scent seems to have changed. Now it is starting to smell terrible. What kind of smell is that," I asked, hoping he would be able to point out what that awful smell is now that once was different. Sniffing he was facing the direction of where that scent was coming from. "Well," I asked impatiently. Allen furrowed his eye brows and slowly looked towards me as he said, "If I didn't know any better I would say it smelled like…wet dogs…"

Silence took its place now. We were quiet. Not making a sound. The forest itself seem to have been holding its breathe since we cannot. The only difference now was the smell was getting even stronger. Motionless we were as the trees were. All was still.

Then out of the bushes further ahead of us there was a low growl. It seemed to be some wild animal. Out of the bushes came a black animal like figure. Both me and Allen's eyes widen and our jaws dropped at what we were just seeing.

A black wolf was walking out of those bushes. It couldn't possibly be a wolf though. The size of the thing was nearly as tall as a horse. The width of it was that of a bears. It was all black fur and eyes were a dark brown. The wolf-thing was enormous! Loud growling could be heard from it as it stared at us, as if it was staring into our souls. Nearby it there could be heard other growls. Other wolves like the black one came out only they were different colors but not as big. The first one to come out after the black one was a dark silvered wolf, the second one was a brown wolf, the third a lighter brown like chocolate, the fourth a pale gray with black spots colored wolf, the last one was a deep russet wolf who was second to being the biggest of the group. They had a menacing look to them, a look that meant only one thing. They were going to kill us.

We stood there for what seemed like hours but just a minute or two passed. Then the leader of the group made a snarling growl at us which was our cue to leave. Allen and I took off in a rush, hoping that whatever those were couldn't keep up with us. I mean we are vampires right? No wolves or whatever those were can follow us! "Hey! Those wolves or bears or whatever they are! They're catching up somehow!" Allen exclaimed. Damn! We have to do something fast or those things might get us.

Suddenly heard a snarl from the left and out comes the gray wolf trying to catch me in its jaws. I was quick enough to jump and twirl in the air with my arms and legs above in the air so as not to get caught in its teeth. That was a close one but the wolf still got back on its feet after missing me. Then the two brown wolves came in front of us from both sides to attack us. I jumped up against the tree next to me and one of the wolves did a pounce at me as my feet hit the side of the tree and started to get into a crouch position, building up on my jump. Timing my jumping just right as he made a bite for my legs I pounced off the tree with a quick and far jump just barely escaping its jump attack. Allen climb up the tree next to him grab on to the branch and swung a loop around it to evade the next wolf. Unfortunately the wolf was a lot smarter than we underestimated, for the wolf was able to grab on to his hand and bite onto it and flung him away to another tree and he fell to the ground with his hand up to his elbow was ripped off and was next to him as he screamed in pain from it. The black wolf tried to come up to Allen and tear him apart as he slowly was getting up. I was able to rush in again and I thought it was quite dangerous to do so but I ran into the wolf as I put a punch to the side of the wolf sending it flying in the air to hit a tree. Allen grabbing his torn off arm we both made a run for it and were running as fast as we can as the wolves came back chasing us still.

Running out of time I tried to think of something, anything that can help us get away from the wolves. Then it came to me. We can run across the river hoping that the wolves won't follow us over it. It was a long shot but it was better than nothing, not with these kinds of animals. "Allen! Head for the river!" shouting to Allen hoping he would figure it out. He just simply nodded quickly and both of us made a sharp turn and ran towards the river.

The wolves seemed to have been running faster now as if being pushed further to catch up to us as if they knew our plan and were doing what it takes to stop us. It can't be possible for animals to understand human words. Then again, we really didn't know what these things were exactly except that they look like wolves and are intelligent and fast and stronger than anything we ever could imagine. Still we have to make it across the river, it would be our only chance.

We can see the river in a distance and closing up fast, but the wolves were the same as they were catching up to us fast. Forcing us to run as fast as our legs can carry us we were close. Growls and snarls were heard just a couple feet away. It looked like we wouldn't be able to make it. Finally just as we heard them about to pounce me and Allen did one last step and with that last one we used all our force in that jump to have us jump across the river and reach the other side. Once hitting the ground we heard the growls of the wolves were a good distance away. Turning our heads to where we previously were we can see that we have successfully crossed the river and the wolves were on the other side staring at us with furry, tossing snarls and growls at us, but making no signs of crossing over.

"Ha ha! Stupid dogs! They're not coming over to get us. Maybe they are afraid of getting wet!" Allen was all but mocking the wolves. I watched as one by one they were all disappearing into the woods till the last one was that russet colored wolf. Just watching us closely. Then with one last snort it ran off back into the woods.

"That was close. I wonder what were those things. They were too monstrous to be regular wolves," I stated as I continued to ponder this. And why haven't they chased us to this side? "Who cares what they were! They aren't chasing us anymore that's all that matters!" exclaimed Allen. Then a thought occurred to me. "Didn't that clan of vampires that Riley told us about live around here," I asked Allen. He then stopped and actually began to think about this. A look of worry covered his face yet again. "Great, just great. Not only did we not find the girl, we were chased by mutant sized wolves and to make things worse we just might be running into that clan of vampires out here, not to mention that we should find a place to hide for a bit so we can travel at night," he said in one sentence. Glad to know that we have no use for air. "Fine then," I agreed, "we will find a spot for us to hide till the sunsets then we head back to the warehouse."

We went through the forest trying to find a place that we can hide for now in. There was a rocky area that we came upon and there was a cave there. Our best place to hide for now I guess. So we went inside the cave and stayed there for hours. We weren't going too deep into the cave but not close enough to the entrance in case someone would see us. Sitting across from each other we waited and waited. Hours were like days in here, especially with nothing in here to do. Soon it was almost time for us to go since the light was dimming from the entrance of the cave.

"Hey um…let's get out of this forsaken place. It's starting to give me the creeps," Allen said, worry in his voice. "Why are you so scared," I questioned him. "I just been having a feeling that something is in this cave," he simply replied. "No shit Sherlock I am in here with you, you idiot!" "I know that but it feels like its something else I just don't know…" "Oh whatever! You're always so paranoid about everything," I grumbled to him. As soon as we stood up there came a growl. Both of us frozen in place. 'Oh Dear God please let it not be those wolves!' my first thought in my head from hearing that growl. But this growl was different. It was more…deep and loud, more ferocious. "Wh-what was that," Allen asked as quietly as possible. "I don't know, it didn't sound like those wolves like before," I replied. We tried to see if we can smell anything or hear where that thing is coming from. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Remaining motionless we did not know what to do in this kind of situation. Everything was silent. Dead silent. Allen very quietly asked "Do you think its…gone?"

Right from behind us we heard a breathe being taken in, such a deep long inhale of a breathe anymore deeper it probably could have pulled us in. Turning around to face whatever it was we saw blackness in the cave. After that long drawled in breathe we heard a mighty thunderous roar sending our ears ringing from being so close to whatever was producing that roar having us crouch to the ground. Soon as the roaring ended we had to get away from this place as soon as possible. The next thing we know we were getting up and were starting to make a break for the cave.

As we were almost there and the entrance within our grasp I heard a scream. I had only enough time to look back and was nearly petrified to see Allen being grabbed by some dark shaped creature that looked to have took hold of him by what I thought was a mouth and heard crunch noises as the thing chomped onto him. "HEEEEELP ME!" he shrieked out. I can only listen to the screams of pain from him and see parts of Allen fly around, a hand hitting me in the chest. Whatever that thing is in there was able to take us down. I had to get out of there. 'Sorry Allen' I mentally said to myself as I took off out of the cave without him leaving him to his fate.

I had to get away from here as soon as possible. Forget going back to Riley I had my own life to worry about from all these creatures that have been showing up today. I ran through the forest forgetting the way but did not care for as long as I was away from this place. I zipped by tree by tree and jumped over a fallen tree and climbed up rocky areas not wanting to look back to see if anything was chasing me.

Till I thought I was far enough I looked back and saw nothing in the distance. "Damn! Glad I lost whatever that was!" I said to myself. As I turned my head back towards the way I was heading I suddenly felt something huge grab on to my back pushing me to the ground. I screamed out in pain feeling as pressure was pressed against my body. I tried to get up, tried to push whatever was on me off, anything to get away. It was no use. I was stuck. All I heard last was the sound of my own screams and the gnawing of my own body being torn apart and what followed was the bliss of darkness forever…

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! What did you think of it? The two vampires I just made up since their roles are short. Next chapter will be exciting and will be about what happens after this event! Stay tuned for it! Review and let me know of any mistakes or suggestions! Still need the input of all of you of how pairings should go, or maybe I should post up a poll, what do you think? Message me your ideas! Thank you again for reading my story! I am working on the next chapter now. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans and First Appearances

**Here is my next chapter :D chapter 2! And I am sorry the chapter didn't come out sooner but I don't have access to the computer as it is owned by my brother and he takes it and uses it for most of the week which only allows me to have about a day and a half or less to use it for my story. Sooooo I will be writing out my story by paper and pencil which will give me a head start to the next week chapter :) for example i have been working on the third chapter for the past two days which will be posted next week and will have a chapter posted once every week, I will do my best to do so. Again I would like to thank those of you who reviewed me to give me your honest opinion of the story and chapters and suggestions. Special thanks to Hyvanna for your reviewing and suggestions you helped me come up with some ideas for the story. A reminder to review my chapters and give me your honest opinion of my story and chapters, if you want you can suggest ideas for me and give me your input on anything that you would like to be seen in the story, I will do my best to make this story a great one for you all! Here we go! :D**

**I do not own anything of Twilight!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

(_Italic_ wording will mean the wolves speaking through their minds mentally to each other)

*In the minds of the wolf pack after losing the two newborn vampires*

'_I can't believe we lost those bloodsuckers from crossing over the border!' _the dark silvered wolf exclaimed inside his mind. With him were the other wolves that have tried to take down the two vampires that have come upon their territory. They trampled through the forest heading back to where they came from still upset over the escaped of the newborns. '_We basically had them within our hands but they still managed to get away,' _he continued to grumble. The chocolate brown wolf snickered, or what seemed like a snicker being a wolf it came out more as a light growling noise '_Don't you mean within our paws Paul? We don't have hands right now.' 'I don't see what is so damn funny when we just lost track of those two leeches we haven't smelled before that we are made to destroy,' _Paul, always known to be the tempered one, had said with annoyance.

'_Wow, you are starting to sound like Leah now,'_ a brown wolf added in. '_Oh shut up Jared! I'm nothing like that lil bi-' _before Paul could finish he was interrupted by a much younger voice from a sandy colored wolf, '_Hey! That's my sister your talking about, watch what you say about her.' _'_Awww. Isn't that cute? Wittle Sethy trying to be protective over his sister,' _Jared now turned his teasing to Seth.

A snarl was heard and a snapping set of jaws from a light grey wolf went at Jared's hind legs, who barely escaped the wolfs bite. _'Whoa! Easy there Leah! I didn't think you want me that bad. I will have you know that I am happily taken by Kim,' _Jared always making jokes no matter what situation. '_Screw you Jared, you jackass!' _Leah fiercely said. _'Calm down Leah and just ignore Jared,' _a russet wolf making an attempt to calm her down. All Leah did was growl at the wolf who was trying to calm her down. '_I don't need your help Jacob Black,' _she said with a bit of bitterness to the conversation can get any more worse a darker grey wolf with black patches decided it was time to intervene to calm the situation. '_Heeey guys…and girl. Let's just all calm down here and focus on what we have to do,' _he simply said. Then the black wolf up front of the wolves stopped and turned towards the others making the others stop in place to see what he would have to say, showing the wolf to be the leader of the pack, known as the Alpha.

'_Embry is right, those new vampires ran to the side of the Cullens. They might be familiar with them, but whether they do know them or not they have crossed over to our borders,' _the black wolf stated. '_Then breaking the treaty which gives us the reason to take out the leeches!' _Paul said with a wolf-like smug grin. _'But we don't know that for sure, we cannot do anything till it is confirmed that they are friends with the Cullens,' _Jacob established. '_Oh for the love of..! Just stop thinking about the leech lover and remember we have a job to do,' _Leah had said with much hostility. This caused a deep growl from Jacob to Leah who in turn did a growl of her own. '_That's enough!' _the black wolf wanting the fight to end using an authority voice. The grey and russet wolf both back down but not before tossing a glare one more time to each other then looked to the Alpha. '_We will not attack the Cullens,' _looking towards Jacob, _'at least not till we know for sure what is happening,' _then he looked towards Leah who just huffed and looked away. '_So what do we do now Sam?' _questioned Seth in a rushing manner, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

Sam took glances across each of the wolves, of course wondering what is best to be done for now. Then looked to Jacob. _'Alright then, Jacob. You are close to Bella who knows of the Cullens so you are going to visit her and see if you can find out about those vampires from her,' _Sam instructed, Jacob looked to be uncomfortable by this task but Sam ignored it, _'Paul and Jared, you two patrol around in case those vampires show up,' _both wolves nodded. '_What about the rest of us?' _asked Quil, just as curious as the others. _'That is all for today. Tomorrow we will have a meeting at 3pm and once Jacob finds out from Bella if the Cullens know those two or not we will figure out what to do then,' _all wolves nodded and went their ways till Sam was by himself, still in thought. _'Hopefully this won't turn out to be so bad,' _then he took off in the direction of Emily and his place.

It did not take him long till he was able to see a light blue house in the distance with an old wooden fence to it, with plants growing all along the post passing up to the roof. On the porch was his wife with a bright smile seeing her husband phase from a wolf to human. Quickly pulling on shorts, he walks into his wife's arms, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers, giving her soft lips a long gentle kiss. "I missed you, you know" Emily softly said to her husband. Sam smiled widely and kissed the side of her lips, "Not as much as I have missed you." Both smiling and laughing a bit, enjoying the moment together they have. _'Tend to my loving wife now, worry about vampires later' _he mentally said to himself as he got lost gazing into her eyes and walked with her back to their home.

*Meanwhile with Jacob Black*

Heading to his house Jacob was thinking of a lot of things and of what to do. '_Great, this is just great! Here I am trying not to keep in contact with Bella.'_ I was doing pretty good 's been a few weeks since I last talked to her, though she tries her best to call me almost daily I do not answer. If my dad answers then he tells her that he is busy with the pack. She leaves messages too of how she wants to talk to me and how she misses me and stuff. I was close to contacting her a few days ago. I mean its true we are best friends and I do miss her, its just I can't get over how she throws herself over that bloodsucking leech. I'm better for her than he is. Maybe I should call her when I get back to the house. Then again I would just be doing what she wants and she still will be with the leech…Ah! It's just too confusing! I don't know…

_'Oh god, here we go again!' _Leah said in a annoyed . Right when things can't get any worse the other guys show up and eaves drop on my thoughts. From both his left and right side the other wolves appeared around him just running along. _'Hey its not our fault Jakey boy, we just can't control our thoughts' _Quil reminded him. _'Thanks for the reminder there Quil, how can I ever forget the one thing that sticks out like a pain in the butt of being a werewolf, besides the fact of phasing into a wolf,' _I replied with sarcasm, keeping my head down. _'Dude its always the same thing with you!,' _Embry said as he jumped onto a fallen tree climbing across it and jumping up ahead with a low thud to the ground._ 'Do I call her or do I not call her? Hmm I don't know maybe I should because our Alpha said that you should!' _he added, trying to do his best Jacob impression as he looked towards Jacob also making a innocent face to him, though it looked pretty terrible being a wolf. _'Ha ha ha very funny, you guys are hilarious,' _Jacob replied back to them. _'I swear Jacob, it seems like I'm not the only girl around here,' _said Leah, dripping of sarcasm to him. Jacob growled back at her, she just gave a roll of her eyes and they continued on. _'C'mon Jake! Sam said to do it, and you know Bella more than any of us, I am sure it won't be that bad,' _chirped in Seth. _'Yeah, yeah I'll go do it when I get to the house,' _Jacob knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he just agreed to it. Knowing he was almost to his house he runs through further out as the rest of the pack starts to turn another direction. _'Finally we might get some quiet from Jacob's "Bella Monologue" for a while,' _Embry said. _'Hey good one Embry! We can use that!' _Quil said cheerfully.

Before anything more can be said to torment him, Jacob phased out when he was just on the outskirts of the open area of his house. The house was red with white trimmings to it, made in a open field surrounded by grass. There was a dirt area that has a pile of wood and metal to it, most likely the spot where Jacob and Paul had fought when they phased in front of Bella after she had slapped Paul for making fun of Jake. _'Crazy times', _he thought. From there was a dirt trail that leads from the wooden porch of his house to the outdoor woods. On the side of the house was the garage that he uses a lot of his free time to work on his motorcycle and cars, usually doing it when he has a lot on his mind, maybe he will tinker on the car sometime later. Connected to the porch was a ramp for his father to use. As Jacob walked up the stairs and walked into the house.

"Jacob! You were in a hurry earlier today, is everything alright?" asked a man who looked to be in his late 40's, wrinkled russet skin with black long hair that reaches just past his shoulders. He may looked like an ordinary old man but if you looked at him a bit longer you can see a side of him that looks like a type of magical person, a man of years of wisdom and authority. The old man wheeled himself in his wheelchair to Jacob. Jacob just gave a small grunt, "We lost track of two new bloodsuckers that crossed over into the Cullen borders. We nearly had them too," he grunted. Billy just gave a sigh, giving a small smile, "Don't worry son, I'm sure the Cullens got hold of them. Were any of them that red-haired girl who appeared months ago?" "Nope. These two we haven't encountered before, they might be known by the Cullens since they went over to there side and that they knew that red haired leech," Jacob said as he went through the fridge to find something to eat and drink, grabbing a load of meat and bread to make a sandwich and three cans of Pepsi (I didn't know what to put exactly for a canned drink so I went along with my favorite drink of all…PEPSI! :D ). "We are going to try and find out if they are friends with the leeches or not later on and discuss of what to do," he continued as he open his drink. Billy nodded slowly, then looked out the window as if waiting for something, while Jacob was chugging down his drink. "Bella called along with Charlie. Said that he had un-ground her so she can visit you. She should be over in a few minutes…" just as Billy finished that sentence there came a choke and as he turned his head to Jacob to see him spat his drink from his mouth across the counter.

"She *cough* is coming *cough* here?" Jacob managed to get out after a minute of hitting his chest. "Well you said so yourself that you needed to talk to her right?" Billy had asked him. Grabbing hold of the counter and trying to keep calm rather then letting his anger out Jacob just took in deep breathes and looked out the window, just to see a familiar old red faded Chevrolet truck drive up the driveway. His head sunk down, staring at his hands taking a strong grip of the counter, took one last deep breathe, looking up to see Bella climbing out of the truck. Straightening up he headed to the door with, "Thanks a lot dad," with low excitement to it. Soon as he came out he saw Bella just barely coming up the steps as she now slowly started to walk up to see Jacob just standing there motionless starting at her.

Awkward silence seem to take place for what seemed like hours, till Bella managed to say, "Hi Jake." Still silence took its roam around them. Without warning Jacob smiled and grabbed her in a near bone-crushing hug as she let out a small yelp. "AH! Jacob…can't breath…" the words she spoke came out slowly. He finally let her down and still had that smile on. "It's good to see you again Bells." "You too Jake. It's been a while hasn't it?" He looked down for a bit only for a second and looked back at her, "Yeah, yeah. Sure has. Come on then, lets head to the garage." He walked with her by his side as they came to the garage. Bella headed to her spot that she usually takes whenever in his garage which happens to be this bench between the counters of his car parts and his tools. Taking her seat she watched as Jacob grabbed some of his tools, opened the hood to the car he has been working on for the past several months, and started to get to work on it. '_What do I say? How should I start it out? I just can't say just out of nowhere and say, "Hey Bella I was wondering if you have heard your bloodsucking of a leech boyfriend has any new vampire friends visiting his family, if so then we have to go and kill them all cause they broke the treaty," that's going to be reeeal easy there Jake to say to her' _Jacob was thinking as to how he can do this and get answers from Bella. Looking down with her hands between her legs she thought she should say something.

"So Jacob…how is your car coming along?" '_Good, good. That's a way to start, talk to her about other things first then ask her later.' _"Um, it's coming out good, still will be needing some parts but for now it keeps me busy to add these parts to it," he said as he showed her two parts in his hand. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that Jake," she said with a small smile. He just smiled back as he was putting in the first part. "How is Charlie doing?" Jacob asked. "He is doing good, you know him," she replied. There was a couple of seconds of silence after.

"Listen Bells, I was wondering about your leech boyfriend-" "Don't say that Jake," she said in a low voice. "Alright, fine. I was wondering if he was expecting anyone to visit his family." She looked up at him with a confused look. "Not that I know of. If he is then they didn't let me know. Why do you ask?" asking with curiosity. Trying his best to focus on what he was working on and ignore the question she asked all he said to her was, "No reason, just curious. That's all." She wasn't fully convinced. "Jake if there is something that I need to know about please tell me," she asked with a bit of plea to it. He hates when she does that, to beg or plea when she wants to get something out of him. It makes him seem so vulnerable to her. "You don't have to worry about it Bella." "But it is about me isn't it? I have the right to know," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Letting out a sigh and knew it probably be best just to say, in case it will help get anything out of her of the leeches. "We came across two new vampires. They weren't the same scent of the 'Cullen Clan of Leeches' but they crossed over into their land which prevented us from taking them down," Jacob said with some annoyance at the end but just shrugged it off. She just stared at him with a look of more confusion and worry now. "Hey Bells," Jacob walked over and put his hands on his shoulders, "I didn't want to tell you that to have you all worried now. Now c'mon, you know that we won't let anything happen to you or Charlie." She looked up at him, still a little worried. "Bells, you trust me don't you?" She slowly nodded. "There now, how about a smile?" he asked showing his smile that she liked a lot. She couldn't help but smile at that cheesy smile of his. "That's the Bella I know," letting her go he went back to his car and was testing the car part out.

"How is school going for you Bells?" She smiled again, "Well, being grounded helped me to have more time to work on my studies which is helping my grades now." Again he smiled back with a reply of, "I'm glad to hear that," as they continued to chat for quite a while.

*Next day at Forks High School with Bella*

The morning started as other mornings have in Forks High School. Everyone heading to the school, hanging out before class, walking around, busy as always. Everyone pretty much knew who was who for being in a small town. A silver Volvo drove up to the parking lot, after making a park four people came out of it, one being Bella the other three were paled skinned people came out, 2 of them boys and the other a girl. The first boy was messy bronze red haired, muscular and who wore light-colored clothing. Next guy was a golden honey blondish haired, also muscular but lean wearing a bit of the dark clothing. The last was the short pixie-like girl with short black spiky hair, who wore fashionable clothing. These three were all pale, and having golden like eyes.

"Nice driving Edward, I'm glad you weren't driving too fast today," Bella said as she walked around to him. "I don't want to have you hurt or anything like that Bella," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "At least you don't drive as fast as my 'frightening little monster'," said the honey blonde guy, whispering the last part of his sentence to the pixie girl's ear. Giggling she playfully slapped his shoulder, "Very funny Jasper, I do not drive as reckless as Edward." "We are talking about speed Alice not reckless driving, though you do bring up a good point of you also driving reckless," Edward told Alice, who just quickly stuck her tongue out to him. "Well then, let us head to school then," sighed Bella. As they were walking up they heard a motorcycle pulling up to next to their car. Edward turned to look who it was and just froze in place. Noticing this Bella looked up at him then to where he was staring at. This did not go unnoticed by the other two as they themselves turned around to see what it was about.

The motorcycle came to a stop as the figure kicked the kickstand down. The person, which looked to be a guy from their body figure, slid one leg over the bike to get off as he made it stay in place. His motorcycle was in fact a black with blue patches sports bike. He took off his leg coverings to show him wearing a dark blue jeans and a pair of black hiking boots steeled toe. After he pulled off his black leathered gloves that showed to be fingerless from the knuckles. The top part of him he wore a dark grey hooded sweater that had black sleeves to it with the front zipper open almost all the way down revealing a navy blue shirt with a logo that can't really be seen. Finally he pulled off the helmet to show his face as he turned. He was dark tanned skin, his eyes were a certain type of blue, from this distance I couldn't tell which type it was. His hair was dark brown but can be mistaken for black. From the front that covered the top of his forehead, the sides just barely passing the top part of his ears and the back of the hair seemed to cover half the back of his neck. Some facial hair was shown at the bottom of his chin. He was muscular but not the bulging type of muscle that would look too much, just the right kind of shaped muscles and was lean. Standing from what looked around to be 6'9" but that could be an extra inch from the boots he was wearing. Putting his helmet away, he reached for his stuff in the back and was walking up to the school. He had a small friendly smile to him. He was getting a lot of stares from other kids who have never seen him before, having whispers being made, asking who he is, with girls already taking an interest in him.

As he walked up the stairs to pass us by he took what seemed like a long glance at us and we of course were staring back at him. He looked upon each of us as he passed. When he looked at me it he just smiled a bit more that caused Edward to protectively wrap his arm tighter around me. Once he changed his glance to the other three his smile seemed to have faded but quickly came back to a smile and turned away from us to walk through the doorway to school as we stood there watching him walk in. "What was all that about Edward?" Bella asked him as Edward watch the now closed doors with a deeply disturbed look to his face.

* * *

**And that was the end of chapter 2! :) I know that it wasn't the exciting part but it has been moved to the next chapter or two cause it will go along good with the story that I have been working almost the whole day through. And I will be posting up a poll of a big important question of how the pairings will work out which will determine a big part of the story, which will be up to you. If you want to be able to help me pick out the pairings then answer "Yes" on the poll I will be posting up, plus it will make me writing the story go faster xD. :D Thank you for your time and reviews, please review this chapter! You guys are awesome! The next chapter will have the new guy having himself introduced and you will find out more about him and a lil more of the disappearance of the two newborns. Till next time :D review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Joshua Dracen

**Heeey my lovely viewers :D good to be back again to post another chapter up. Thank you for those reviewing my chapters and those who are following my story :D you guys are the best! Special thanks to those who voted already on the poll. The poll is still up and running so if you didn't get a chance to vote for the pairings please do! :) In this chapter you will learn more about the 'new guy' in the story and how already he is making an impact on the others. I know it seems a lil slow on the story of whats happening but I promise its getting more interesting. I am hoping that some more action will be taking place in the next chapter or two. Really looking forward to a lot of parts that are already planned and written down. D Oh and there was a suggestion brought up from some of the viewers of the story that it would make things easier if written in POV so if you would like it to be done in that way please vote "Yes" in the poll if you like the way it is done now and want no changes made then vote "No", though I will have an example of POV in this chapter to see how it turns out. :) So here is my 3rd chapter to the story, please enjoy and review for me! **

**I do not own anything of Twilight! **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: Joshua Dracen**_

***Bella POV***

I walked to my class alone through the hallway with my mind troubled. _'Why was Edward and the others so tense after seeing that new guy? They better explain what is going on, I will ask them at lunch today.' _Walking on, I went to the class of American Government for my first period to start off the school day. I wasn't really into school, just doing what is needed to be done for the credits in school. Coming into class a few minutes before the bell would ring I walked over to my desk in the fourth row at the end of the desks placing my pack to the left side of the desk down on the floor. Sitting down pulling what was needed for class onto the desk and setting my stuff up.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG_! The Bell rung as the last of the students began taking their seats as the teacher was writing on the board what they were going to be going over for the day. "Morning class. Hope you all had a wonderful weekend," the teacher said as he put his marker down and turned to the class gathering his papers together. "We will be going over the policies and political views of the three branches of the government," he said pointing to the three sections he wrote on the board. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but think about that new guy. _'Who was he?' _my thoughts going back to the new guy.

Just then the was being opened and the teacher looked across to see a new boy standing at the door. I took a glance to who just entered only to have made a shocked face to see who it was. That boy standing at the door was the one and the same new guy outside that I saw earlier. The new guy walks over to the teacher and he speaks lowly but I was able to hear them still as the class remained quiet to see what they can hear.

"Ah, you must be the student. I was quite surprised to hear that we would be getting a new student even when more than half the school year has gone by. But still it is good to have another student to the class," the teacher said. The new student nodded and put his hand out with his form to the teacher to take and read over. "It is nice to have you with us… Dracen is it?" The boy nodded again, "Yes, my last name. Joshua is my first name sir. Joshua Dracen." "Right, Mr. Dracen. Such a rare name I can't recall to have heard of it before. Well, my name is Mr. Smith and I will be your American Government teacher for the rest of the school year. I will give you some forms to go over and will be able to update you as best I can to where we are. In the mean time take notes, read over the text books and you will do fine in class I am sure," Mr. Smith said to the boy named Joshua. "Thank you Mr. Smith, I will do the best I can to catch up with where you are in the lessons."

The teacher gave back his form, "Good. Now that your all checked in I will assign to you your seat, which will be in the fourth row the second desk from the left right next to Ms. Swan there," he pointed to where I was sitting. Then the boy was walking towards where I was, some girls already gazing at him smiling at him, all he did in return was smiled a friendly smile and went for his chair. I sort of fidgeted around in my chair, not sure how to really feel when he will be this close to me, especially when it will be for months in school. I am not very good when it comes to meeting new people. He put came up to the desk and put his stuff to the right of him near mine and took his seat as he pulled out his stuff. The teacher continued on to the lessons reviewing over what was needed. I was trying my best to focus on the teacher here and not to glance over to see the guy named Joshua. He opened his book and was looking over something in it which I couldn't help but take a look at him with him distracted.

Earlier I was able only to get a view of how he looked from a distance, the tanned skin, the blue eyes, the black hair, being somewhat 6'8. Now I was able to have a good close look at him. His dark brown hair was shown parted from what it looked to be on the right side. He was indeed muscular but his skin seemed to look smooth. On the back of his neck it looked like he had a tattoo but I could not really see what it was of. His eyes were blue as I saw, seeing them closely they are as blue as the sky. Lips displayed perfectly, they look so soft and kissable, he was gorgeou… _'Wait, what? I shouldn't be thinking of him like that, I don't really know the guy and I am with Edward!'_

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" he asked out of no where, interrupting my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of my seat and being as clumsy as I am I was about to fall off the side of my chair. My waist was quickly grabbed by him before I can hit the ground. I turned to face him, he had a warm and friendly smile. "Hey take it easy there. I'm sure I don't look that bad," he said as he straightened me out on the chair. Feeling his hands on me, they were warm and gentle just like his smile, I couldn't help but be crimson around the cheeks. "I-I uh…" she started stuttering out, looking down, away to hide her embarrassment. "You alright? I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that, I just noticed you watching me and not sure if something was wrong," he said reassuringly. _'Ok c'mon Bella you can do this! Just talk to him, nothing is wrong, just a little slip of your clumsiness there but he doesn't seem to mind, turn and face him," _arguing with herself in her head.

Turning to face him again, this time he was facing me and it was hard to hold in a gasp that wanted to come from my mouth. Having him facing me I was able to see his full face, all I can say was he was breathe-taking. His eyes seemed to show many different things that were hard to describe, they were deep and penetrating, enough to have you gaze into for a long time. "Well you appear to be alright from what I can see Ms. Swan." Snapping back to what I was actually doing I quickly shook my head, "No, no I am fine really. And please call me Bella, saying Ms. Swan makes me sound old or something." He just smiled and said, "That wasn't my intention, I was just making sure you were ok, didn't want you to get hurt if I did something wrong." Again I shook my head, "It wasn't you, it was just me, I have a tendency to be clumsy." He nodded and I felt warmth leaving my sides, it was then I forgotten that his hands were on my waist the whole time, and he put his hand out in front of me.

"Joshua Dracen," he told me his name. I smiled a bit and shook his hand, "Bella Swan." _'Wow his hands are warm, no wonder my waist was warm a while ago, too bad they aren't still there…'_ "Pleasure to meet you Bella. You know its not really often I get to sit next to a beauty, especially one as rare as you," Joshua stated with a grin. I couldn't help but blush again and have a big smile. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked flustered. "Your name means 'beauty' in Italian. Your parents sure picked the right name for you. They must have been able to see your future to know that you would have turned out so beautiful." If I could turn any more red than I already am I think I would burst out. "Thank you, I'm just a regular girl…" _'A regular girl who has a vampire for a boyfriend and friends with both vampires and werewolves.' _she added in her mind. "Well you seem more than that Bella, you shouldn't doubt yourself." Smiling gently I nodded softly to agree with him. I am not usually open to people, especially when its someone new that I never met before, except for the Cullens. But that was different, I would have been killed who knows how many times if I hadn't met Edward that day who saved my life from being hit by a van, and then made friends quickly with his family the Cullens after. Other then them I wasn't comfortable with meeting new people and didn't really make any new friends…but there was something about him that I just can't figure out or describe. I feel that I can trust him.

"Not to get too personal but can I see what classes you have for your schedule?" I asked quite low. "Nope," he said with a stern look. I looked at him confused. Then he smiled big and chuckled softly, "Kid, I was kidding, here you go." He passed over his form to me and I quickly began to look over it. From the looks of it he has some of the same classes as the others, I hope that's not going to be a problem or anything. At least he has some of the classes with me. "Wow you have some of the same classes as me," she said happily. "Really? Awesome. The first friend I make today we have some of the same classes together. Looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more now huh?" Joshua said never losing that smile. To see that smile I would smile back.

"Ahem! If you two are done having a conversation Ms. Swan and Mr, Dracen we can continue with the lesson," Mr. Smith said to have us turning back to facing him quietly with guilty looks. He nodded and continued on with his lesson. The two of us withheld our laughter and I let out a giggle and he a chuckle.

Time pass in the class, we talked a bit mostly of me explaining about Forks from him asking me about the town, since he was new here. He took great interest of the town, at least from what I told him. He sure was a good guy. Till the bell had rung and we were given our homework and started packing up. I was going to reach over to grab my bag but Joshua already had it in his hand passing it over to me. I grabbed it and smiled, " Thank you Josh." Josh nodded. "No problem. So I will see you later then right?" he asked. "Of course." "Good cause you better get used to it since we will more of each other for the rest of the school year," he said jokingly. "I hope you are able to handle that," I replied back giggling. He chuckled. "We will have to wait and see about that. Until next time, later Bella," he said as he gave a quick salute of two of his fingers to me, I smiled widely and waved to him.

Once he left out the door I gave a happy sigh. _'What a crazy morning this turned out to be. He sure is a sweet guy. I don't see what is wrong with him. I'll let the others know how it turned out and-' _"Um Ms. Swan the bell will be ringing pretty soon I would suggest that you hurry to your next class unless you plan on being late for it," Mr. Smith said pointing to the clock, showing to be 8:57 A.M. "Oh my, I'm sorry Mr. Smith I'll be going now. Thanks," I responded and grabbing my bag was making my way to the door. "Maybe for the upcoming classes you can focus more on school then the new boy," giving me a raised eye brow, "but I have to admit you do seem more happy then last time I saw you." I blushed for who knows how many times today. "Uh thanks Mr. Smith. Um I better, uh, get going to class now. Bye!" I quickly said and left the classroom. _'More happy then last time? Is that true? I just feel fine I don't see what the big deal is…' RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG_!"Oh man! I am going to be late!" I exclaimed and ran as fast as I could to my next class.

***Later on at lunch with Bella and the other three***

In the cafeteria I paid for my lunch and took it with me as I walked over to the table with Edward, Alice, and Jasper, waiting for me. Sitting next to Edward I place my stuff down and began to eat my sandwich. It was usually this quiet during lunch with these guys but this silence was different from the rest of the times. I couldn't help but not feel a bit uncomfortable about this. Jasper knowing how I was feeling turned to me and asked, "Something wrong Bella?" The other two looked at me.

I put down my sandwich and said, "It's a bit quiet." Alice shook her head, "Um, Bella it usually is this quiet why would you only begin to notice this now?" "It seems that something is bothering you guys and I know it has something to do with Joshua from earlier." Now they had a confused look to their faces. "Who _is _Joshua?" Edward the first to ask. _'Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have said that…' _"I uh, well you see I sort of…um have that guy for some of my classes…" she tried her best to tell them of her morning but so far it seem like it wasn't coming out the way she wanted it to. She tried to change it in another way, "..and I saw that he is in one of your classes Alice for 5th period in Chemistry class." With this news Alice's eyes widened and she put her hand to her head saying in a sarcastic tone, "Perfect, just perfect." Jasper tried to make her relax, rubbing her arm with his hand. She wasn't the only one taking this news badly. Edward himself was tensing up from all that I was telling them. "He's a good guy Edward, really." Edward still didn't seem to relax after what I just said. "So were you able to find out much about him?" Alice asked. "Just his name, Joshua Dracen, and that he's new here in Forks and his schedule, not much else," I said giving a small shrug, taking a bite out of an apple.

Just then the other three saw Joshua walk through the cafeteria doors heading for the food line. I stopped eating my apple and turned to see them watching Joshua. He was making small talk to the cashier and they both were laughing. _'I don't see why the others have a problem with him. He's a great guy who gets along with others' _I thought to myself. "Why is it that you guys seem to have a problem with him? I know you guys are holding something back so tell me," I said to them mostly looking to Edward for an explanation. He sighed, his eyes closing and bringing his hand over his forehead, deep in thought I guess. Alice spoke up for them, " It's just that Edward here can't read into his mind, and Jasper can't feel any of his emotions, even I can't see his future." Taking all this in I was quite surprised and was all the last thing I expected. The only one I know who can block Edward's mind reading is me and for Alice's future visions that is the wolf pack in La Push, but for Jasper I haven't heard of anyone able to hide their emotions from him. "So he is like me you can't read into his mind?" He nodded. She glanced over to Joshua to see him looking for a place to sit and eat. "Well I don't see anything wrong with him, he's just like me but a bit different that's all," I said to try and defend him, making it sound like he was saying something was wrong with me too. Edward didn't need to read my mind to think that's what I was thinking, so he put his arm around me. "Nothing is wrong with you, love. I don't want you getting close to him, none of us know him that well. It's only been one day and I want you to be safe." Letting out a sigh I just looked down at my lunch, then looking back up to see Josh seeing by himself at a table eating his lunch. _'Edward always does this to me. He looks after me all the time and its nice and I know he wants me safe but sometimes it can be a little too much. I mean really there is nothing wrong with Joshua. He's a good friend…'_

"Bella? Hey you ok?" Alice asked concerned when I was unresponsive. Shaking my head, breaking from my thoughts, I looked to the others, then to Joshua. "Listen, I know you are just looking out for me Edward but I'm pretty much his first friend and from the looks his only friend here, let me go over and sit with him for the rest of lunch. I promise I will be fine, I'll only be over there which isn't far if I need you guys," I said pointing to Josh's table, then looking to Edward, hoping he would say 'yes' to my offer. From the looks of it Edward would have said no, "Of course you can go Bella! Have fun and be safe alright?" Alice spoke first. Edward looked to Alice with a look if disapproval and back to me as I gathered my lunch and pack. "Thanks you guys! I'll catch up with you later. Bye Edward," I finished as I kissed his cheek and went off to Joshua.

***Right after Bella left the table to see Joshua, Now with Edward (POV) and the other two* **

I let out a unnecessary sigh and kept my eyes on Bella, a close eye making sure she will be alright, then turned to Alice with a upset look. She just shrugged and leaned into Jasper as I spoke out, "Why did you just go and let Bella sit with that guy for lunch? She doesn't know him, we don't know him, and from the minds of everyone else here no one else seems to know him!" I exclaimed not loudly but enough to make my point to her. She lean in as if to whisper, "Think about it Edward. She will find out more about him if she talks to him a bit more. Already she knows of the classes we have with him, she knows his name, that he's new, she is pretty much his only friend here, and she can find out more. Besides whether you want her to stay away from him, you can't stop her from doing so. She has three periods with him and you can't have her change any classes now." Jasper nodded, "I agree. With the position she is in, she can find out more about him and then we can report back to Charlisle about all this that we find out." I shook my head, not liking the idea of this at all. "Fine. But we are keeping a close eye on the guy. Both in and out of school, just to find out a little more," I said to them. They hesitantly nodded to agree, and just went back to just looking around as we all just sat there, I pretty much kept looking over to where Bella and that guy was. "You know," Jasper said, "Bella felt unusually happy when she came to meet us for lunch." Alice looked worriedly to him, "You mean she isn't really happy with us?" He shook his head. "No, I mean she is happy with us really, but she seemed a bit more happy, I can't explain it." Alice looked to me for anything that I might have to say. I just looked to her and Jasper and finally to Bella across the room. "I'm sure she is just happy to make more friends." They didn't look like they were convinced with what I said. I couldn't be sure if I convinced myself. I kept my eyes to Bella and that guy named Joshua. _'Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything bad happen to you, no matter what. I promise…'_

* * *

**Oooooooo sounds like things are getting a little tense with the Cullen group here. Is Bella happier meeting up with the new guy named Joshua? Why can't Edward, Alice, or Jasper use any of their powers on him? Is Edward being a little too over protective to make Bella feel that she can't do much? Will they get more information out of him? Stay tuned for more coming up in the next chapter and more! :D Thank you for reading my chapter! And I'm sorry it couldn't be longer, it probably would have been a lot more added like what happened with Bella and Josh after the Cullens talked, and later on after school, but I ran out of time to write it all down since I only had the computer with me for a few hours to use to write all this down! Trust me, it was a lot! Especially with changes being made and stuff xD Anyways I will do better next week with more! Please review to me! :) tell me of anything wrong in the story, corrections, suggestions, or even if its just to say for me to continue on please say so! :D Thank you all! This is DJChef, till next week!**


	5. Author's Note: Polls

_**Author's Note: POLLS  


* * *

**_

It's coming close to the end where the polls will be closed.  
The polls will be open for one more week only till it is closed on Wednesday for good.  
So please vote if you have not or ask others to vote too if they are into Twilight and have them read the story if they would be interested to do so.  
Thank you all for your time and patience, good luck on the voting of the polls everyone!  
And enjoy the next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 4: Getting To Know One Another

**Wooohoo! More reviews and followers now :D thank you guys and girls! You all are awesome! J Now to discuss the making of the story: For the Polls the voting on them are really helping me and will soon be a big role for the outcome of the chapters, please vote if you haven't yet, still time to vote before the pairing can be official the poll is on my profile and open ;) Now for the discussion of POV: I will be making it in a single person's POV (for Hyvanna xD) since there was no complaints and only one suggested to make it stay like that, though 3rd POV will be done too but rarely. Alright with that said I will begin the new chapter, and remember, leave reviews for me and tell me how I am doing and give any suggestions or advice or anything that can help whether its compliments or criticism. Enjoy the chapter! :D **

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT!

**_(Previously from Chapter 3) _**

"Ah, you must be the student. I was quite surprised to hear that we would be getting a new student even when more than half the school year has gone by. But still it is good to have another student to the class," the teacher said.

"Joshua Dracen," the new guy told me his name. I smiled a bit and shook his hand, "Bella Swan."  
"Not to get too personal but can I see what classes you have for your schedule?" I asked. "Wow you have some of the same classes as me," Bella said happily. "Really? Awesome. The first friend I make today we have some of the same classes together. Looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more now huh?" Joshua said.

'More happy then last time? Is that true? I just feel fine I don't see what the big deal is…' Bella thought

"Why is it that you guys seem to have a problem with him? I know you guys are holding something back so tell me," Bella said to the three mostly looking to Edward for an explanation.  
"It's just that Edward here can't read into his mind, and Jasper can't feel any of his emotions, even I can't see his future." Alice said.  
"Well I don't see anything wrong with him, he's just like me but a bit different that's all," Bella said to try and defend him  
Edward spoke out, "I don't want you getting close to him, none of us know him that well. It's only been one day and I want you to be safe."  
"Listen, I know you are just looking out for me Edward but I'm pretty much his first friend and from the looks his only friend here, let me go over and sit with him for the rest of lunch." Bella stated.

"Why did you just go and let Bella sit with that guy for lunch? She doesn't know him, we don't know him, and from the minds of everyone else here no one else seems to know him!" Edward exclaimed.  
Alice lean in as if to whisper, "Think about it Edward. She will find out more about him if she talks to him a bit more."  
"Fine. But we are keeping a close eye on the guy. Both in and out of school, just to find out a little more," Edward told Alice and Jasper.

'Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything bad happen to you, no matter what. I promise…' Edward thought to himself.

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know One Another**

***Lunch time still, with Bella in her POV***

Having my lunch tray in hand and making my way across the cafeteria to Joshua's table he took a glance up to see me walking towards him, with that warm smile upon his face. When I was close enough he set his food down to stand up and pull out a chair for me just as I had reached the table. I placed my tray on the table and sat down, "Thanks Josh." " No problem," he replied as he sat back down to his chair and went for his sandwich again.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you till class, though I think its better that you're here now," Josh said to me to start off our conversation. I slowly nodded and swallowed my food to answer back to him, he just chuckled at what I just did and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Well you were just sitting by yourself here at the table, why would I allow that?" I asked in a teasing way. Josh was laughing a bit and unfortunately at a bad time as he was eating and he tried not to choke on his food. _'Unfortunately for him maybe but not me, I am quite enjoying this' _I thought to myself. _'Aww poor guy, he looks so cute when he's eating like that.' _"Oh ha ha, very funny there Bella. I'm glad that I can have some company now."

He then turned to look where Edward and the others were sitting at. "But what about your friends over there," he said gesturing with his finger to them. A frown was on his face as he said so. "Oh, they will be fine, they were ok with me not joining them for lunch for today," I answered. Josh stared at them for a bit then turned to face me again, a small smile on his face.

"So anyways, tell me more about yourself Josh. I mean, pretty much all I know about you is your name and that you are new around here and your schedule. I'm sure there is a lot more to you," I said with great interest. He leaned back into his chair, chewing on his food, though he looked more to be in deep thought. Then with a smirk, "Sure I can do that, but in return I expect the same to know a bit more about yourself there Ms. Swan." Hearing that name I just pouted. "Didn't I tell you not to use that on me, you know that I do not like to be called that, newbie." Josh then laughed from my new reference to him, "Hmm, touché." "Ha Ha! I win!" I exclaimed with a triumphant look to my face. "Yeah, yeah you may win this round but I will come back to get you," was his reply with a grin to it.

All I did back to that was stick my tongue out at him, that was what got us both chuckling and giggling. "Alright c'mon now, no getting away from the subject! Tell me more about yourself Josh."

Sighing with defeat, and letting his shoulders drop he knew he can't back out now, then put his hands up as if surrendering, "Okay you got me Bella. I guess I can tell you a thing or two of myself. I am tanned skin, blue eyes, 6'8, dark brown hair…" I rolled my eyes, "Besides the obvious." He grinned, "Well I am turning 19 this coming April. I moved here a few days ago. I am a senior student. I have my own place here that I live by myself and of course you seen that I have a motorcycle to get me around."

My eyebrows rise up, "Seriously you have your own place? You live by yourself?" He nodded. "Wow. Your pretty lucky to be out on your own like that. I'm surprised your parents let you do all that." After me saying so, he had a change of face, he looked…sad, a look of pain crossed his face. "Oh my… I-I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, I didn't mean to." Josh did his best to put on a smile again. "Calm down Bella its okay. I didn't tell you that I don't have parents anymore." Questions came up in my heard came up that I wanted to ask him. "But you have other family members right? Brothers or sisters maybe?" That painful look came back only a bit worse. _'Nice one Bella! Here is a wonderful nice guy and all your doing now is making him sad and all, what's wrong with you!' _I mentally kicked myself for it. "Umm I'm not helping much am I? I'm so sorry Josh!" I quickly apologized to him. I was wanting to stand up and just leave for making him so uncomfortable, I felt so bad.

Josh put his hand up quickly, "Hey no, listen its ok. I didn't tell you about my family so you couldn't have known that it would upset me. It's fine really, please don't go." I hesitantly nodded and kept in place in my chair, nearly forgetting about my food. It didn't matter, my stomach was kinda upset I wouldn't be able to eat right now. Josh took in a deep breathe before continuing, "I lost my parents years ago in an accident. I wasn't that young but still it was rough on me. As for brothers and sisters now," he looked away a bit, like the words were having a hard time coming out. "I don't have any," he stated firmly. There sounded like there was a lot more to it but I did not want to press him further.

"I am sorry Josh." He just nodded to reply. After a minute or two of silence he finally spoke up, "Anyways, why don't you tell me about your parents, its only fair." "Alright. My real parents are divorced, which happened when I was really young. I used to live with my mom years ago at Florida, before coming here, but now I live with my dad and I am an only child." Josh listened intently to what I said to him. "So I take it you like living here with your dad here at Washington." I nodded slowly. "Well I am glad you decided to stay here, otherwise you and I wouldn't be here right now and I wouldn't have made my first real friend here," Josh said with a grin on his face, and I smiled for his statement.

"So now I am curious as to how you are able to afford your own place and bike and everything, how are you able to keep up the payments when you have school?" I asked with great curiosity. Josh took at bite at his apple before he came up with his reply. "When my parents were gone, I was left with their inheritance which was a lot of money they had. Though I am well covered for the payments I do not like mooching off my family's money without doing anything to earn it so I just use what money I need and I usually work around to keep myself from being lazy. I know some people who are in my position would usually be lazy for money not earned but not me," he finished by pointing to himself proudly. The sight of him doing so was so cute I couldn't hold back a giggle.

Remember I still had food I was drinking my water bottle as he continued to eat the rest of his apple. "Your quite a guy you know that Josh?" I said before I can even know the words that came out of my mouth. Josh had this smug grin on his face and said playfully, "Why thank you Ms. Swan."

_'Oh that's it!' _I grabbed a packet of ketchup and flung it at his head. Josh quickly with a twitch of his finger grabbed it before it hit his head. "Tsk, tsk. That is not very nice there Bella," he said as he waved his finger at me. "Hmph! I am not going down that easy." I then reached out for his sandwich and he saw me going for it so he went to grab it, which was exactly what I wanted him to do. I then reached to his spoon and flicked it up at him, hitting his nose. Both of us ended up laughing it off. Then we went back to talking about each other getting to know one another better. That was until the bell rung. _'Talk about a fun killer' _I thought miserably.

"Well there was the bell, time for class," I said as I got up to throw away my garbage and pick up my stuff. Josh then threw what was left on his tray and grabbed his stuff as well. "Here, let me walk you to class," he offered. I smiled brightly, "Of course you can Josh." With that said the two of us began to walk from the cafeteria down the hall together heading for our classes.

***Later on after school, Edward's POV***

School was finally over for the day, a day that just wasn't meant to be a good one for myself. All because of that guy named Joshua Dracen, whoever he was. There's just something that's not right here about him… "Can't seem to get your mind off who he is can you brother?" Alice asked as she walked over to me with Jasper following along behind her. We walked down the stairs heading to where we parked my Volvo. "I just don't know about that guy Alice. None of our powers work on the guy, only Bella and the La Push guys are able to block our powers. The only thing we know about him is that he just moved here and that his name is Joshua Dracen…" I paused a bit. "…And Bella is now his first friend here," Alice added in. I turned my head quickly to her, showing a disturbed look to my face. "Edward calm down, she's just stating a fact about what is going on," Jasper said defending Alice of the situation.

Giving an unnecessary sigh, I took a long glance to thee forest in the distance. "I would have labeled them as part of the werewolves but he does not go to their school." Alice pinched her nose, "Don't forget they really do smell like wet dog. I am sure we would have caught scent to that to him earlier." Jasper nodded to this. "So we go as planned Edward? Tell Carlisle about this and keep an eye on the guy when near Bella?" Alice asked. "That is all that we can do for now…" before I was able to finish what I had to say, something, or rather someone, caught my sight…Bella. She was with Joshua to his motorcycle and from the looks of it, it looks like he is inviting her to ride with him. I couldn't help myself as I started to walk over in a quick pace.

***With Bella and Josh as they came out of school right before Edward sees them, Bella's POV***

Josh and I have just came from our English class as we walked out the school doors and down the stairs together. "So how was your first day at school Josh?" I asked, wondering what he thought of our school. He put a finger to his chin as if thinking hard, "Well, I thought it was quite fun today 'mother' won't you agree?" he said in a way a small kid would say. I slapped his arm playfully, "Real mature Josh." We both were laughing as we headed close to his motorcycle…along with Edward, Jasper and Alice next to their car. I stopped in my tracks and looked back from him to Josh. _'Uhh…this doesn't look too good. What am I going to-' _"So Bella did you drive here yourself, dropped off, or got a ride with some friends?" Josh asked out of nowhere completely cutting my thoughts off. Shaking my head I asked for his question to be said again, "Err…What?" He looked at me in slight confusion, "How did you come to school today?" I thought about it before answering. "I, uh…I got a ride from some friends of mine, that's how I usually come to school, though I sometimes drive but not today," I said as I looked down as if my shoes became interesting to me.

I suddenly felt three pairs of eyes watching me, knowing quickly who they belonged to. _'Oh great! I been spotted by them. This isn't turning out so well. I wonder if Josh is aware of it.' _I looked to Josh who did not seem to show any signs of being stared at, though I could not tell for sure if he felt it too or not. Wanting to change this uncomfortable feeling I asked Josh, "So this is your motorcycle? Looks real nice. I only rode a motorcycle once but got hurt as I drove." I rubbed where I previously had hurt myself when that happened though it has been long gone. "Is it still there?" Josh asked as he came close to me brushing away a piece of my hair to the side inspecting my forehead, though once he touched my forehead I froze. His touch was soft, warm, and for some reason had a light coolness to it that I couldn't explain. And being this close to him I was able to breathe in his scent, that smelled of that scent that happens after a rain wets the cement ground with a mixture of the woodsy smell to him, combined it was unlike anything I have ever smelled that made me want to inhale it again. His fingers rubbed gently against my forehead, which I leaned in to, though I didn't realize what I was doing at the time. Till suddenly I felt another presence coming, a familiar cold presence that I can recognize from anywhere….Edward, heading straight for us...

* * *

**And that was chapter 4 everyone! :D Now I know you expected it to be longer since its been at least two weeks and I really apologize for that. Again the computer wasn't in my possession to do it and I was only able to use it for today. I will do better next time. Oh did you notice the way I did the "Previous" part in the beginning? Does it help? If you like it and want to that way please leave a review that says so :D. Please leave reviews J oh and its getting pretty close when the polls will end so please if you have not voted please do so to pick which pairings you would want. ;) its on my profile if you want to vote. Thank you all for reading my story and for the chapter J hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the next one which will be when Edward and Joshua first "bump heads" with each other. ;D This is DJ-Chef signing out till next time! LATER! :D**


	7. Author's Note: Polls Final Please Read

_**Author's Note: Poll **_

* * *

**Important message about the poll**: I am sorry for posting another note about it but it is important! There is a tie to the poll between:

Leah-Josh; Bella-Edward; Nessie-Jacob; Bree-Seth  
and  
Bella-Josh; Leah-Jacob; Tanya-Edward; Bree-Seth 

Now I will post up a new Poll of just those two choices and you will decide on the final pairing decision :D  
The poll will close by next week so be sure to vote and let others vote too ;)  
Next chapter is being worked on!  
And yes the pack will be in it so patience everyone! XD  
Alright then later people!


	8. Chapter 5: Preparing For The Meet

**Hey everyone back again with another chapter. I know I finally was able to get it up, took me long enough. xD thank you all you are all such amazing people for waiting this long for an update and I apologize for that, its been a crazy month and all with things happening and all. Anways so here is the next chapter and yes this will have the pack in here and will have a lot of them in it, and reviews and votes, they mean a lot to me :D not much to add here, I know its short xD hahaha so lets get the chapter started then. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT! (except my own character)**

* * *

*With Bella and Josh as Edward walks over to them, Bella's POV*

_'Oh shi-! No, no, no, no, no, no! Not good! Edward doesn't look too happy, this isn't going to be good!' _Edward was walking over to me and Josh, and it was then that Josh saw me tensing up a bit and nervously looking away from a certain direction. He turned to where I previously looked and when I glanced over I saw that Edward was already stand close to us with Jasper and Alice walking up from behind to stand by his side.

"Uh…Hey Edward," I did my best to put on a smile, and it appears that Josh was doing the same. "Josh here was just showing me his motorcycle." Josh and Edward didn't break eye contact, as if they both were caught in a staring contest, waiting to see who would give in first. _'Shoot! Forgot that they weren't introduced yet.' _Stepping up a bit, I cleared my throat. " Edward…Alice…Jasper. This is Joshua Dracen. Josh, that's Jasper, that's Alice, and this is Edward," I gestured to everyone of who was who. That did not help the tension around us, and feeling every ounce of being uncomfortable. Josh then put out his hand to Edward, "It's nice to meet you Edward." Hesitating a bit, Edward then shook his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you Josh."

From observing their handshake I can tell Edward tried to give a bit of a grip to Josh's hand, like he was wanting to do some serious pain to him knowing Edward's strength. To my shock Josh didn't show any signs of being in pain, not the slightest sign of it, to be honest it looked like Josh was doing the same to Edward with his grip. _'That's impossible! Edward is a vampire, he should have broke Josh's hand! And how can Josh give such a hard hand grip to Edward…unless-' _"So what are you doing now Bella," Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Shaking my head quickly I replied, "I was just talking to Josh about his bike and he was just showing me it and all, it's been a while since I have been around one." Edward looked concerned, "I thought you were coming with us…" Alice was able to cut him off, "We were going to go shopping!" I shuddered at the thought of shopping. _'She should know by now that I hate shopping!'_

"I would like to Alice, but I was needing to get home…" I trailed off wondering what to say next. "If you want I can give you a ride," Josh spoke up. All eyes turned to him for his suggestion, I thought it would be fun, though Edward looked upset at the idea. "Are you sure Josh? I mean you don't have to go through the trouble to take me," I tried to talk out of it, not wanting Edward to be anymore mad then he already is. Josh persisted, "It's no trouble at all Bella, besides I can get a tour on the way of the place around here." Edward stepped closer to me as if to block my way to Josh. "Bella, you can't…" Looking to him, "But Edward, its just a quick ride and you guys were going to go off, I can get a ride with Josh. I can catch up with you guys later on, I promise." I hoped that he would at least once let me out on my own.

"Bella," is all Edward said, and from the way he said it he used his firm tone which would mean that there is no use arguing with him about it. Edward then was starting to turn back, and I just let out a sigh and was about to follow him till I felt Josh's hand placed gently on my shoulder to keep me from walking. I turned to him confused of what he was doing.

All he did was give a smile and then turned to Edward. "Hey listen Edward, are you her brother?" He turned around giving Josh a slight confused but irritated look. "Maybe her father? You know with the decision making over her own, not really giving her a choice to choose for herself." Edward did not look pleased at all with the way he was being spoken to by Josh. Jasper looked like he was having a difficult time controlling his anger. "You probably don't have many people making a stand against you, but then I can see why. With you being all pale, you should really think about looking better and try not to use too much make up on yourself Eddy," Josh continued to say to Edward.

As for Alice, Jasper and myself we were at a total shock of how Josh was talking to Edward like that, my eyes wide as can be. And the way Jasper was looking it seemed that he couldn't really contain Edward's fury anymore. Then suddenly Edward quickly stepped up to Josh and was about to hit Josh that should either send him flying across the parking spaces hurting him badly on impact, or it would be enough to kill him with his strength, to my horror. I was about to say something to make him stop but was too late before any words could come out of my mouth.

Right before Edward's hand could make contact to Josh's chest, Josh was fast enough to grab hold of Edward's hand and hold it back from going any further. I let out a gasp and if Alice and Jasper could breathe I am sure they would be gasping too, and Edward himself was shocked to see what Josh had done. Josh then pushed Edward back which made him hit the car leaving a small dent to it. We looked from Josh to Edward, then Edward to Josh, confused as ever and surprised of what just happened.

No one made a move, unsure of what exactly to do now, till Josh spoke up. "Listen Stone Face, you might want to re-think of what you are doing and back off before you do some major damage and draw some unnecessary attention," Josh stated with an amusing tone at the beginning of his sentence but ending with a bit of serious tone to warn him. All Edward was able to do was just give a death glare as Jasper and Alice finally were out of their confused state from what they witnessed and held onto his arms to keep him from trying anything else. Jasper from the looks of it was doing his hardest to try and calm him down.

Just then a ring tone went off, coming from Alice. She flipped her phone out and answered it, slightly turning away from us. "Yes Carlisle. We just got out of school." She stayed silent for a bit, then she tensed up. "Are you sure? Alright then, we will head over right now." She turned to look at me. "Should we bring Bella over?" There was a pause as she awaited for the answer from the phone. "Alright. Thanks Carlisle. We will be there soon." Alice hangs up the phone looks to Edward, giving a concerned look. "We have to head home Edward. We are having a meet."

Edward looked to Alice and then to Bella then back to Alice who nodded to him. I knew what they were doing whenever they do stuff like that. Edward would say things to Alice in her mind and she would nod or shake her head for answers that no one else would know about. "Fine. Bella would you and… Josh come with us," Edward asked us hesitatingly. I was shocked to say the least and did not expect them to ask someone else to come with us for a meeting with his family. "Sure, why not?" Josh quickly said, Alice and Jasper started to get into the car. Alright now I was confused of what was going on here and I had to know why, I grabbed onto Edwards arm and he turned to me. Reading the confused look on my face he pulled me over to the side and I began.

"Edward what are you doing? You are having a family meeting and you are bringing Josh? I thought that you were suppose to keep your secret hidden from others." He looked to where Josh was leaning against the car, "There is something about him Bella, and he knows something about us, I can feel it." I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by all this. I knew that it sounded a bit strange too the way it was with Josh but I still did not want to assume that without firm evidence. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. He nodded. Then I went into the car, then Josh sat next to me by the window so as to not sit next to the others to make him uncomfortable. Josh looked like a lot was going through his mind, then he turned to me and gave a smile. All I did was smile back, and with the car roaring to life Edward drove us to our destination…

Meanwhile Jacob's POV…

"Helllooo! Jacob! You still alive in there?" Embry asked as he was knocking my head with his knuckles. I pushed his hand away from me, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Embry. What do you guys want?" Embry, along with Quil were standing above me. "We've been waiting for you, what else?" Quil asked. Seth chipped in, "Sam is expecting us to meet at the treaty line in 10 minutes." It was all coming to me as I slapped my forehead, remembering that Sam said we had to establish a meeting about the 'vampire over our borderline incident' yesterday. _'Wait a sec…' _"You're here too Seth?" He nodded with a smile sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Seriously dude, this is important of what happened and here you are just lazing about. You are lucky that we swung by here to get you," Embry said. "Yeah! This might be a chance for us to actually have a fight with some vampires since that last one we killed off at the meadow," Quil said with a bit of excitement. That's Quil for you, the one who was happy about being a shape-shifting wolf at the start when everyone else hated it. Seth shuddered, obviously not liking the sound of that idea. "I hope it doesn't come to that. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt if it leads into an all out battle."

"Don't worry lil Seth, it would be most of us fighting them and you can stay behind. I would not pass a chance to take out those leeches." Leah said as she ruffled Seth's hair up, leaving it scrunched up. Of course she would always look for a chance to kill the leeches, hell we all would look for a chance at that, except Seth of course. I stretched out and got up as they rambled on about the situation... _'wait…Leah too?' Seriously what the hell?'_

"Why are all of you here and always coming over my house?" I asked loudly, noticing Leah leaning up against the wall near Seth with her arms crossed. I can be a bit cranky when woken up for something like this. "Shut up Black and get your ass off the couch and let us get this done with," Leah complained. _God, she can be such a pain…'  
_  
Waving my hand in the air I got up did a small stretch, "Alright then lets head out." She let out a loud sigh, "About time. Now lets go." She walked out the door first so that we can give her time to get ready before we came out. Embry shook his head, "Isn't there any way she can change that attitude of hers or something Seth?" He shrugged, "I know she can be a pain but that's not her fault on how she became that way, besides she's my sister," he said defensively. "Whatever. Let's get going before she starts to get ticked off that we are taking our own sweet time here," I stated.

Then we all were getting up and heading out one by one so we can phase out. Letting the three of them go first I finally came out of the house and took down my shorts, tying them to my leg strap and started to focus, then jumping in the air I phased out and was quickly running on all fours.

_'I still say that's not fair that you were the one to do that' _Embry thought with jealously. _'Shouldn't really complain, I mean we can turn into wolves and all, what more can there be?' _Quil asked. _'I just hope that I will be a lot better at this in time. I want to be able to do a lot more than what I am doing now,' _Seth happily thought.

Leah just gave a snort and continued to run. _'Aw Leah, you have to like it at least a lil bit,'_ Embry replied to her snort. _'There is nothing to like of having to do all this' _she spat back. _'C'mon! There has to be even a little tiny bit.' 'No there isn't' _she started to sound really upset now. _'Uh Embry, you should take it easy on that,' _Quil warned him. _'Not even a tiny itsy bitsy witsy lil itty bitty-' _before he was able to finish that sentence Leah quickly turned herself to him, though being smaller she had the upper hand on him, and he lost his footing and topped forward and skidded to a stop on his back stopping in front of Leah as she growled at him. _'Shut. The hell. Up!' _she said in her menacing mode, then went on ahead. For a minute there it looked as if Embry was about to wet himself, and if that was to happen his whole stomach and tail would end up yellow. We all were laughing at that thought. _'Ah shut up!' _he said, and yet we didn't.

_'Really Embry, if you like her or something and want to get her to like you I should say that you are going the opposite direction of doing so,' _Quil thought teasingly. _'Oh sure Quil, you cant deny that you haven't thought of Leah the same way,'_ Embry said to him. _'Yeah I admit that I have before but…' _Quil tried to finish. _'Ah ha! See and not just little thoughts but picturing her of her in those tight shorts of hers and that tank top she wears and how she would look without-' __-_-_-_-_

_'ALRIGHT! That's enough you guys! My gosh that is my sister you are talking about I don't need you guys to be sending images into my head,' _Seth whined that also came out as a whimper. _'If you don't like it then you don't have to listen to us and watch,' _Embry said. _'You should know that I would if I could you guys,' _Seth brought up. I shook my head. It's just one of those days… _'Maybe one day she will change and we won't have to deal with her spitefulness against us all the time,' _Quil stated. I rolled my eyes, _'Like that will ever happen.' _

_'That's enough you guys,' _Sam suddenly cut into our thoughts. We walked to where Sam was standing waiting for us. Next to time was Paul, who was just looking around bored-like, and Jared who was laying down on his stomach. Quil and Embry were walking around just waiting for the meeting to start. Seth sat down and started to scratch behind his ear with his back leg, I just chuckled at the sight. Leah, as always was at her distance from us and look impatient and had her 'better-not-mess-with-me-' look on her face. I just stood there waiting for Sam to start the meeting.

_'So are we going to start the meeting now or can I go back home?' _asked Quil. Sam turned his head to him, _'This meeting isn't just going to be with us.' _We are looked at each other, wondering what he was going at with this. _'I don't seem to recall anyone missing here, unless you mean the elders which I highly doubt, so why don't you just tell us who we are waiting for?' _said Leah with impatience. A low growl was hear from Sam as he looked away from Leah. _'After what happened with that incident there is a chance that the Cullens have broken the treaty that we have established, which will give us the chance to have them forced out. That is why we are having this meeting…with the Cullens.' _Sam submitted to us. Of course we saw this coming but as to how this will end we weren't too sure.

_'So pretty much we are going to kill each of those bloodsuckers?' _I just went out and said what we were pretty much all thinking. Sam gave out a sigh, _'As much as we would want to do that we cannot yet will we find out for sure that the leeches were of their group or just strangers.' _Everyone let out a sigh and groan of disappointment at this, except Seth who let a sigh of relief instead. _'They should be here soon, everyone phase back and be ready for what may come,' _he said in his Alpha tone. Everyone was heading out a different direction to phase.

Just as I was about to head out Sam stopped me, _'Jacob. There was one thing I need to tell you.' _I turned to look at him to see what he wanted to say, already could tell that this wasn't going to be good. _'Bella will be part of this meeting as well…' _he told me. I at once was stiff, with many things going through my mind. _'She is going to be here at this meeting? With the leeches and all? Why?' _Many questions flooded through my head. _'Jacob, don't do anything that will cause trouble. Remember we can't do anything till they make the first move or we find them guilty of the border crossing.' _Speaking of which, we can hear the sound of the roaring of their Volvo speeding close by and knew that they were here. I quickly turned back to were bushes are, phased back to human, pulled my cut-offs on and went out to be with the others and to face what will come to pass. _'Today will probably change everything.'  
_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen now? The meeting between the vampires and wolves will come along with Bella and with Josh but without the pack knowing. *Gasp* lal and the next will be in the pack's point of view so no worries :D hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again I am sorry for taking so long! Thank you for reading, please review! Oh and the poll is done and the winner is…..you will see in the next chapter I will tell you ;) till next time! Bye byes!**


	9. Chapter 6: Decisions to be made

**I am back again my lovely reviewers :D I am so sorry for the loooong wait but had a lot to do and help around the family plus the computer has been gone for about a month so I wasn't able to work on this for the longest time but now I am back and working on the chapters again. Thank you all for your patience with me, and thank you all for reading my story, my thanks to ABarbieStory, brankel1, and amormariposangel for reading and leaving your reviews, I enjoy reading them and happy to hear of your thoughts of the chapters I post up, as for the others who view my chapters thank you still for taking time to read them, please leave reviews and tell me how I do on writing these chapters. :D I hope you enjoyed the part I added in with the pack. I know it seems like a little but don't worry its going to be a lot of the pack's view later on cause it will involve them a lot, and personally the pack is more fun to work on and all! They know how to have fun and joke and be crazy and stuff, just the way they should be and the way they fight and all is awesome! For those who support the vampires, the vampires are still cool…a lil hahaha xD Sorry vampire lovers/Team Edward, I am always going to favor the pack above the Cullens cause they are more awesome! Anyways we shall continue our story here :D oh and one more thing about the revealing of who Josh will be with is in the next chapter cause it wouldnt work out in this chapter and will make it more better in the next cause you will see why in this chapter :) Now read on to find out more and leave a review pleeeeeeeeease! Thank you for your time my viewers, you guys are so awesome and now here is my chapter!  
**

* * *

I do not own anything that is or belongs to Twilight!

***General POV***

The silver Volvo came to a stop at the road, that was just around the corner to the open area. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were out of the car quickly. With them telling Bella and Josh to stay inside the car, they walked out to the open space of the treaty line. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were already waiting for the three to come over. As they walked to the line the pack were already in human form waiting for them at the spot, Jacob just came out of the forest to join the pack and to see the oncoming Cullens.

It was rare to see these two groups at the border line for meetings that were pretty much never called unless at of great importance such as of this situation. Both are aware of what happened but to know the complete truth behind it all not a single one of them knew. All they were able to do was to come up with their own theories of what happened. And what will be the outcome results if their own theories turned out to be true.

Once upon the line the Cullens stopped at a good distance from the border and away from the smell of the pack, they of course made sure they stayed their own distance as well, though they still were able to smell each other just not as strong. Both sides stared off at each other, no one made a sound or moved about, just staying in place, waiting for their leaders to start the meeting.

Carlisle took one step forward and cleared his throat, unnecessarily, Paul, being the quick to act and short-tempered one, was looking like he was wanting to phase and attack them. Rosalie barred her teeth a bit to show that she wasn't afraid that had Emmet ready to jump ahead of her for any attacks. Leah and Jared saw this and were ready to run at them to phase and fight back. Sam gave them a "do-nothing-till-I-say-so" look and they back off but still kept their guard up as did the Cullens when seeing them back down. "I am glad that we were able to find the time to have this meet to clear up the situation as of yesterday's…incident.," Carlisle began.

Sam stepped up closer, withstanding the strong smell from the vampires, to answer, "After what happened it could not wait any longer when the treaty is possibly broken from your part," he stated. "I can assure you that none of us were on your border as is part of our treaty. We do not cross onto your territory and you let us stay in Forks," Carlisle replied back.

"From the look of things it appears that you guys are the one to have crossed over onto our side," Emmet said aloud. A small growl from Paul erupted, not one of hunger but of the inner wolf wanting to attack its prey. "Keep silent mutt, you can eat food later in your dog bowl after we are done talking," Rosalie hissed at him. Paul was starting to shake up, "Rosalie, that will be enough," Carlisle told her. "Paul! Stand back and calm down," Sam ordered him. He stopped shaking but kept his death glare at the clan but mostly to Rosalie. She simply glared back at Paul.

"Please excuse her", Carlisle told the pack, Sam nodded slowly to let it pass. "Now as for what happened yesterday it appears that there has been a breach of both of our sides, obviously from our kind." Sam spoke up, "They crossed over onto our side and seemed to be looking for something," Edward and Alice gave a quick glance to each other then back to the pack, "and it was then that we found them deep in the woods and we tried to catch them but they managed to escape. Are they friends of yours or anyone you know of?" Carlisle shook his head, "We would have known if they were coming. We know nothing of these strangers." Sam, slowly nodded his head.

"Now what continues to have me confused is the way we found them. My family and I were out in the woods hunting and on the way it was near the mountain side where the cave is we found the remains of them. One was in a cave and another outside the cave far from the other. They were both burnt to ashes and found only this," Carlisle brought out the hand of the vampire. "As you can on the wrist here," he said as he turned the hand around, "there is a huge puncture through it that of large teeth. We cannot have done this to them…" Leah interrupted, "…So you are leading up to that it was us that crossed your border cause our teeth are the only ones large enough to leave a mark like that?" Carlisle turned to her, "I was not putting the blame on your pack. Because there was something else about the hand." Leah scoffed at him.

"As you know, we both have a scent that neither of us can stand but we found no trace of your scent on the hand." The Pack looked at each other, clearly thinking hard about this. "So let's get this straight. The leeches crossed over to our side and we chased them till they crossed over onto your territory, stayed on your side for a bit, and were killed by something. But they weren't killed by your clan from the markings and it wasn't us cause there is no scent on the hand and I know that none of us had come around the area of the cave," Sam concluded. Jared looked to Sam, "If it wasn't them or us then what was it? Nothing can kill a bloodsucker except their own kind and us wolves, it doesn't make any sense."

Carlisle then said, "I am doing my best to try and find out what happened for sure and what it was that did this before the situation gets worse." All eyes turned to him. "Whatever it was that killed them off has the power to destroy my family and most likely can kill your pack. Both our kind's are in danger to whatever is out there." The pack were looking to one another as was the Cullens, concerned on their faces. Sam was too beginning to think deeply about what was going on.

Bringing them out of their thoughts, "I would like to ask that if you find out anything or have something that can help us figure out what it was and we can tell you anything that we have found so we can have full support," Carlisle proposed. The pack looked uncomfortable about this, working with the vampires, as the Cullens had the same thoughts about working with the wolves. Seeing how serious the situation was Sam took a step forward, "Fine. We will work together on finding out what is going on…just this once." Carlisle nodded. "Then with that we are fini…" Carlisle turned his head to Edward.

It was silent for a while, and figured that Edward was communicating with Carlisle through his thoughts. Carlisle looked to Edward with a look of surprise and then glanced over to his Volvo sitting on the road. He looked forward at the ground, again in thoughts, then he looked up to the pack. "Edward has some…interesting information already." Eyebrows were raised as the pack were surprised on how fast they already found something. "Care to tell us or leave us in the dark?" Leah asked impatiently.

He continued on, "It appears that there is a new guy in town. His name is Josh Dracen, have you heard about him?" The pack were shaking their heads. "He said he just moved in, and from what Edward described the way he is was… inhuman." Jared spoke out, "Inhuman? As in what? What did he do or say that would make him seem like that?" Edward finally spoke, "He was able to keep me out of his thoughts, just as Bella is able to."

"So? He is just like Bella who is human," Jacob brought up. "And he was able to block out Alice and Jasper's powers as well, keeping us from finding out his emotions or future." The pack was quiet and were just as confused as before now. "Josh also showed of strength and quickness that is not possible for humans to have." A quick thought came to mind and Quil asked, "Wait, how were you able to find that out about him?" The pack were nodding in agreement to this question. Edward remained silent.

Alice then said, "The guy upset Edward so he tried to hit him which the guy was able to stop him." Jared asked, "How did he manage to do that to him?" Edward still remained silent, and Alice continued on. "Josh was just trying to be friends with Bella and hang out with him…" she turned to Edward, "..oh calm down Edward, he wasn't doing any harm to her." She turned back to the pack, "It was the way he was talking to Edward that made him angry, and when he called him…um… Stone Face." There was a break out of small laughter, from most of the pack, even Sam couldn't help but break a smile and a chuckle. Even from Emmet he was laughing out and Edward shot him a glare. Emmet waved off his hand, "I-I'm sorry its just that…well its that… ah! You got to admit that is a good one there, cause you know you always keep the same serious look on your face and your made like stone hence 'Stone face'," he tried speaking out and controlling his laughter. "I gotta remember that one!" exclaimed Quil.

Edward shook his head, "Can we just focus here on what is going on here?" Rosalie couldn't help but say it with a snicker, "Whatever you say…Stone Face." Another round of laughing was heard again from the pack and from Emmet who covered his mouth from laughing again. Putting his hand to his forehead Edward asked more than stated, "Focus here? Josh is here with Bella and are waiting in the car." All laughing around quickly died as their gazed went from Edward to the parked Volvo. Jacob was looking from the car to Edward and back.

"You-your joking right?" asked Embry. Edward shook his head. "You are serious about it aren't you?" Jared asked. Jacob took steps forward starting to raise his voice, "And you just let Bella stay with him alone in your car?" Quil and Embry ran to Jacob and were holding him back from going any further. "Jacob calm down man!" They tried to restrain him and pull him back with the rest of the pack. "Why did you bring him along you stupid bloodsucker? Are you trying to give out of what we are to the world?" Leah was now starting to yell. "He already knew…" Edward quietly said. Jacob stopped where he was and the others froze in place, Edward's family staring at him. No one spoke a word for what seemed like forever.

Seth was the first to break the silence, "So um…what's going to happen now?" Sam let out a sigh, "Until we know for sure if he does indeed know about us then we shouldn't do anything or say anything revealing till we know the truth about this guy." Carlisle nodded to this. "If we are going to talk to him then I suggest we do this in a more civilized way instead of like this," Esme pointed out. "She's right. We would have to talk to him normally about this," Alice agreed. The others nodded to this. Sam spoke out, "So how should we do this exactly then?" A smile crept to her face, "It seems that we already have it worked out. He is wanting to hang out with Bella so we can tag along and we can try and find out if that will work out today. If not then we can try having you guys give it a shot with him tomorrow." The pack looked to Sam as the rest of the Cullens looked to Carlisle. Both had nodded and agreed to it. "In the mean time we will do what we can to find out more about the dead vampires," Carlisle said. "This concludes our meeting then," Sam said. The pack and the Cullens left the treaty line and back to where they came from, hoping all will turn out okay with the plans they have set.

* * *

**Short chapter I know xD but the next one should be great :D Still working on if it will be one whole chapter of the Cullens and the pack or separate chapters for them, not too sure how I will do it but guaranteed it will be done! Please leave me reviews on the chapter of how I did it. Am I moving things along just right? Is it moving too fast? Any mistakes? Any suggestions? I am open to anything :D please let me know! Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
